characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Punisher
The Punisher'''is the anti-hero of Marvel Comics. Background Given birth by parents of Sicilian ancestry in New York's Queens, he is enlisted in the US Marine Corps, and became the captain of the Marine Corps. Married to Maria, she was already pregnant with the first child prior to his enlistments. While following his trainings, Castiglione served the Vietnam War with the SOU (Special Operations Unit) as a point man. Fought in many engagements making him the only survivor of a Viet Cong assault on Valley Forge Fire base. During his heroism, he was rewarded with a medal of honor and the navy cross and especially 3 times the silver medal. After the finished second tour, he has gain a second child. However he signed up for the third tour illegally so he has to change his name to Frank Castle in order to get in. While he left the third tour, he and his wife and his 2 small children went to the Central Park however their a mob killing scene in the park happening in the sheep's meadows green. Feared in witnessing the event, the mobsters killed the Castle family luckily for Frank he survived but traumatized of what happened. He was going to testify in court in order to identify the suspects that killed his family, but he was denied by the New York Police Department because they are deeply linked to the mobsters leaving him not to return the Marie duty ever again. Ever since the murder and witnessing his family's death, he vowed to avenge his happy family and kill the mobsters. Armed with guns and weapons, he now started to become an one-man army and stop all crime as the Punisher. Powers & Abilities * '''Martial Arts Expert: '''Frank is a skilled Martial Veteran who can master moves like in Nash Ryu Jutsu, Ninjutsu, Shorinryu Karate and many more. * '''Expert Marksmen: '''Is said to be the finest sharpshooter of the marvel universe and his marksmanship skills was able to rival Bullseye's and Hawkeye. He has acknowledge and knows how to use every gun on the planet especially a Skrull Sniper Rifle. * '''Tactical Genius: '''His tactial stargeties are said to be one of the finest of the Marvel Universe that can rival Captain America. He can plan out an attack for Wolverine, Daredevil and Spiderman at the same time and scavenged and retooled ever supervillain's and superhero's techs. He also managed to find Captain America's secret base during the civil war. * '''Ruthless & Remorseless Fighting Style: '''The Punisher shows no care about causalities except for innocents bystanders. He is more willing to torture and interrogate victims for information and answers shows no mercy. He claims that he can make fighting dirty look good. * '''Rudimentary Swordsmen Ship: '''The Punisher shows excellent skills of swordsmenship as evidenced that he can hold off Ghost Rider with a claymore and managed to injure Zarathos with the same claymore. He can land good hits when he ambushed Deadpool. * '''Mind Control Resistence: '''The Punisher shows great immunity to mind controls. Equipment * '''Body Armour: '''Designed to adapt each urban and wilderness places, it can be used as a camouflage and the teeth contains ammo for the weapons. It is also bulletproof and can protect him from shotgun blasts and small-calibre shots. He can also use Ceramatic or Metal Plates on the Soft Vest for extra protection against rifle rounds and tightly woven fibre layers can be used to resist him against stabs, slash attacks from knife attacks. * '''Web Shooter: '''Invented by Peter Parker, Punisher uses it trap opponents in webs and the tensile strength of it is estimated to be around 120 pounds per square millimetre of cross section. He somehow uses it to distract Thor. * '''Pym Particles: '''Invented by Hank Pym, it can shrink the users into the size of an ant. * '''Pumpkin Bombs: '''After stealing Green Goblin's bombs to use it to blow up a warehouse, these bombs explodes on contact. It can blow up holes in buildings and produces enough heat to melt through a 3-inch thick sheet of steel. * '''Satan Claw: '''Originally used by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, it can unleash electrical sparks and can punch through the plating of a robot effortlessly with no problem. One time, he uses it to punch Rhino through a wall. * '''Motorbike: '''Basically a motorbike that can reach higher speeds. * '''Punisher Glider: '''After refurnished Norman Osborn's Goblin Glider, it can go to speeds at 90 mph and can carry up to 400 lbs, and has a government-issue drone missile. * '''Beretta 92F3 Inox * Smith & Wesson Model 66 * Mac-11 * M16A3 * M60 * Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser * AA-12 * Barrett M95 * M72 Law Rocket Launcher * M134 Minigun Feats Strength * Can bench press 400 lbs with ease. * Can lift throw people much heavier than he is. * Can punch out Daredevil in many fistfights. * Can break steel handcuffs and bones with with a few punches. * Can knock down Bullseye with a single punch. * Was able to stagger Wolverine with a baseball bat to the nuts. * Can casually throw people with enough force to shatter a concrete wall. * Can throw grown men like ragdolls. * Knocked out Kingpin with an elbow to the face. * Broke Wolverine's nose with an elbow. * Traded blows and restrained Winter Soldier. * Can beat up and throw Deadpool around. * Killed a Jaguar with a single punch. * Took down an entire SHIELD Agents with nothing but fists. * Judo kicked Spiderman. Speed * Evade a bomb explosion. * Dodged a sniper bullet. * Dodged Electro's electric blast. * Can dodge assaults strikes from Wolverine while being tired & exhausted. * Reacted to Nightcrawler teleporting in front of him and kicked him. * Blocked a speedblitzing spiderman's punches. * Can keep track and sense Daredevil's movement. * Dodges a hi-tech missile fired and manages to save a girl at the same time. * Can punch and take down an agile and nimble Black Widow. * Can evade laser firing. * Backflipped through a spike trap. * Dodged a point-blank harpoon shot in underwater. * Can leap and jump over rooftops. * Tagged Spiderman. Durability * Can take several gunshots and still keep on fighting . * Has shown highly extreme pain tolerance. * Capable of standing up after having his back broken by Kingpin. * Survives a building explosion. * Survived a chop to a neck by Bullseye. * Took three rubber bullets to the face and the head. * Took punches from a blood-lust Spiderman. * Survived a fall from a 67 stories high building and shrugs off after felling on top of a car. * Took two explosions of grenades and easily stands up fine. * Lived after Shocker shot shot him in the torso with the gauntlet. * Withstood a point-blank shotgun blast. Skill * Can take on skilled super human such as Spider-Man, Wolverine, and even Ghost Rider. * Nick Fury stated that Frank's power is level 6. * Fought in the Vietnam War. Weaknesses * Has no superhuman strength or speed. * Once got injured by a kid. * Is still human. * Extremely stubborn. * Keval can only take too much damage. Fun Facts * The Punisher's first appearance was in The Amazing Spiderman #124 in 1974. * The Punisher was originally an adversary for Spiderman. Category:Male Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Marvel Comics Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Mercenaries Category:Lone Wolves Category:Military Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Brutes